


REC & MISE

by Blacksquid69



Series: REC & MISE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquid69/pseuds/Blacksquid69
Summary: In the beginning there were two, the story of a man and a woman. Story of the world continuously turning as they crept around the edges heading to find their own destiny. Now according to legend their story was pre-determined, by bodies and minds much above their own. Nonetheless they began to walk; off into a direction even they didn't know where, all they knew was this world would have to be explored.





	REC & MISE

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works, aimed towards becoming a fully fledged book and a possible series :D

Derek and Sheila were a quite type, not ignored, but choosing to live off their own volition versus the life of others. Derek a broad man was not out of shape, but heavy, submitting to the ripe age of 42. He was a very intelligent man who knew what had to get done and did it without question. For most of his life he worked as an auditor, setting out when very young to grasp, flourish, and quickly retire all in one fair swoop with a retirement fund to keep him going into his elder days. Sheila, his mate, was Polish, a light-skinned woman that was shy of 138lbs. She was shorter despite her family’s excessive height all reaching a skyscraper peak of 6’1”-6’5” where she left off at a measly 5’2”. She had worked in the same town as Derek all her life, and just after the age of 17, Sheila had become a librarian, a small quaint job, but the books had all the adventure she needed. They tried to keep to themselves with a strict schedule of groceries Sunday, a serene walk through the neighbouring woods on every other day and Friday to clean the house. Except for Tuesday, that was a slow peaceful day, just for them to enjoy and relish what they had together.  
Down the road another couple living a kilometre or so away, were farmers, sweet, honest people, making an honest living and living their honest lives, honestly. Derek and his mate, did not think ill of the farmers, Mary and Joe, but believed that their lives to be of an arbitrary sort. Every morning at 6 am, Sheila would look out the window onto the plains and watch as black smoke hit the sky. Whereas every night at 8 pm, Derek would finish the dishes looking out the same window and see through his hazy blue eyes, the light of the barn across the field flick on like clockwork. Everything was the same, every day and every night, with the appropriate differences to keep themselves active and motivated.  
"There go the lights", said Derek.  
"Just on time", Sheila said grazing through a novel, "I was beginning to think they may have been delayed by their tractor this morning".  
"Yes, looks as though everything is on schedule again, although I would say they need to clear the air filter, the exhaust stack was sending a shade darker smoke then usual".  
"Could have been a new tractor?" Sheila said with next to no interest as Derek; lay flat the last piece of ceramic on the other.  
"3 minutes, 42 seconds.... No, we would have seen a delivery truck of some sort". Derek said sitting down in his chair and pulled a book from the nightstand, which was placed perfectly by his side 4 hours prior and flipped to page 394 of his textbook.  
"What if it was driven in? Only would have taken minutes to pass the front of the house". Sheila said while flipping her page, "17 seconds".  
Derek relaxed into his chair settling into his spot, prying open the book to where the marker lay wedged between the large pages. His chair was made from old wool and hard oak with a tall lamp overlooking it. It sat nuzzled into the corner of their living room next to the nightstand and a large wardrobe full of odd commodities. "We would have heard it; it was a nice day outside". He said letting his body fill the space of the old chair.  
Sheila made a subtle "hmmmmm" and continued with her reading, "16 seconds" she whispered flipping her page and resumed tracing the words in her head. Until Derek folded his book and placed it perfectly upon the nightstand with a small crack sound that bounced anonymously against the walls "18 years, 7 months, 23 days, 8 hours, 16 minutes, interesting" Derek said frankly. Sheila looked up fully now, "Is something the matter?" She said with a trace of unease. Derek calmly stood as the chair broke beneath him, he sighed lightly, "Looks like we are going furniture shopping" he said with a shred of amusement without turning to face the heap of old wool and hard oak laying crossed on the chewed carpet.  
Sheila stood up with a quick flash of a once deserved smile at the corner of her mouth and began to head towards the door. Placing her book pleasantly alongside her mates on the nightstand she picked off her hat from the hanger and her jacket from the closet, her shoes from between the racks and opened the door, "2 minutes, 3 seconds" she spoke blandly. Derek followed as he picked his hat from the hanger and jacket from the closet, taking his shoes from the top rack and placing them at his own feet, slipping into the shoes he opened the door and let it shut by itself, "2 minutes, 5 seconds" he muttered. Derek fastened himself into the driver’s side as Sheila drew her seatbelt over her chest, clicking into their small truck in unison. Derek moved the truck into reverse down the driveway and then threw the stick into drive and headed towards the small town of Potluck.  
"Sheila…" Derek said, making a small swishing gesture with his hand beside the window at the appropriate time they passed by the Douglas house. "Your shoes are on the top rack and have an extra lace causing the 2 second delay" Sheila said preventing the conversional aspect of conversion. "Ah" Derek said as they continued driving the old rock road in silence.  
The couple had arrived in the city limits; Derek took his foot off the gas as they hit a dismal 50kph through the singular paved road in town. To the left was the Blacksmith an old art by this day and age, the courthouse homed to an attorney who Derek knew on a personal level but often refused to see during working hours. The middle had a large space for parking and events, then the church and deli sat side by side to the end of the street. To the right was a poor excuse for a town hall facing the large space between the church and bakery, sided by equally small poor houses and properties that only got worse as you drove down to the end of the fresh cement. At the end of the road was another parking block, the necessities as dentistry, doctor and fire-station were all placed strategically around the pavement, for easy access to the town. Lastly in a small nook beside the fire station and a house barely supported by its own structure, was an old military ammunition factory, converted into a lumber/furniture warehouse.  
Derek drove close and reversed tightly in between two other vehicles of similar standing taking particular note to the small blue minivan on his right. It was a car that was easier to identify then the family, passed down from generation to generation, he himself had worked on it once a couple years back. In the mist of his short lived memory, Sheila had already opened the door, stepping out onto the old stone and swung around back to drop the tailgate. Quickly a man in overalls rushed through the front doors of the armoury spotting the 2-bit truck from a mile away.  
“Hey Frank!” Derek said bursting to life, showing no signs of previous conceding. He stepped slowly out of the truck as he simultaneously extended his hand to the man barreling towards him.  
“Hey Derek!” Frank grasped Derek’s hand in his own, almost engulfing his entire wrist along with it. “How have you been? Things just aren’t the same without you!” Frank cocked his neck around the truck “And you as well miss!”  
Derek with a full toothed grin spouted “It’s great to see you too Frank. We had actually come in looking for a new oak chair, my old wool one finally bit the dust as it where”.  
“Absolutely! I got just what you need.” Frank said his hand still a vice around Derek’s.  
Sheila put on an enthusiastic grin and poked her head around the corner of the back wheel. “Are you two done catching up? We’ve got a lot of work to do with all this wood, and I’m sure as hell not doing it alone!” Sheila laughed and began taking a few logs of wood into her own arms, carrying them over to “Franks Wood Disposal” as it had written on the sign.  
“Right away honey!” Derek waved back to his wife and then turned to face Frank. “We always keep an extra stash of wood in the back of the truck, just in case we stop by town and have a few minutes to help out an old friend” Derek said releasing his dismal grip on Franks hand and moving his way to the back of the truck.  
“It’s always great to have you stop by!” Frank said, “Most of this town needs to fix up its buildings! Not to mention its attitude!” He laughed as he took a few logs under his arms and walked them too his own disposal.  
Derek watched as Frank’s plump fitted body slugged across the dirt, straining himself just to get a couple of logs into a shoot. Frank was a nice man, maybe a little too nice at times. Stocky and a fair bit dimwitted with less filter then a forgotten coffee maker. He was a man who would do anything for anyone, and that often got him in trouble with people who didn’t necessarily intend on keeping their promises. A handful of times Frank would call them and tell them what happened, a deal went wrong over the phone or he didn’t get his entire cut. Derek and Sheila would come down and console him straightening things out and getting back whatever he lost. After a while the others knew that they had his back so they lay off the towns carpenter in respite of not dealing with the two outsiders.  
Sheila was coming back to grab another handful of wood as she looked up at him quietly and whispered “It’s not the time Derek”. He looked sympathetically over at the small blue minivan and grabbed a pitiful few logs walking them over to the shoot.  
“Frank, is Emma in today?” Derek said with a small variation in his voice.  
“Yup! She’s just counting stock for the furniture section, probably knows what you’re after too!” Frank smiled “I’ll be right in shortly if you wanna look around.” and off he went to grab the last couple of logs, Derek immediately made a less then discrete B-line for the front door.  
As he walked with purpose he glanced over his shoulder from the front door to see Sheila give him a sad disapproving look, and he entered.  
Walking around and browsing the furniture that hadn’t changed in years, Derek lifted his head, once out of the view from the wide open front door. He started scanning the walls, shelves and structures for Emma. He felt himself breathe heavily and not breathe at all, all at the same time as he walked feverishly past each aisle until he hit the 7th and saw a tall brunette woman in her 40’s with a clipboard in hand. “Emma” Derek whispered to himself the word causing his whole body to shudder. She was beautiful; perfect to the last detail, wearing an ornate gold necklace with a small hatch inside to reveal two symmetrical ovals of those who you love. He didn’t often allow himself to see her, but seeing as he needed to enter the building to find himself a chair, there was no other option but to make it quick and painless. He lightly stepped closer to her, dreading the moment she would take her sweet blue eyes off the stacked lumber and focused them on him. About 10 feet away Derek made a light coughing sound and said in a restrained voice “How are you Emma?”  
Emma calmly turned to see Derek standing slightly hunched and with an ominous look on his face where she swore he always knew something she didn’t, but opened her arms wide anyway. “It’s so good to see you Mr. Walker!! I’m great! How have you been? All cooped up in that farm you call a house; it has to do tolls on your posture!” Emma laughed sweetly “I heard you talking outside, had to make like I was busy” she pointed around herself smiling.  
Derek acknowledged she really wasn’t doing anything productive and tried to straighten out his spine the best he could. “It’s really great to see you Emma, how has Frank been treating you?”  
“Oh you know, same old same old, don’t go out after dark, be home by six, no chocolate before supper” Emma laughed a little more freely this time placing her clipboard atop some tables nearby.  
Derek felt a little more relaxed and smiled at Emma’s sarcasm, she and Frank had been together since kindergarten. Best friends since the age of 3, and through life they have never left each other’s side, even when Frank had made some seriously bad investments. “Speaking of ‘same old’ have you met anyone new recently?” Derek hesitated slightly preparing himself for the answer.  
“Well, not anyone noteworthy. They all seem too locked up in their own mind to give anything to anyone else. Not to mention this is a town of barley 400, not like there are a lot of fish in this sea” Emma smiled hoping the answer would suffice her listener.  
“Yeah I guess this place is pretty dried up in the meet and greet department” Derek said smiling half-heartedly with a sad sigh, and as he went to speak up again Frank and an unapproving Sheila came through the door.  
“We should probably get you a little closer to the chairs” Emma said ushering Derek along the aisle.  
“Agreed” Derek said swiftly moving closer to the indoor furniture, that just so happened to fall deeper within the store.  
A few minutes later Sheila and Frank came into the “indoor chairs” section of the cramped warehouse. Derek and Emma both looked up at the two covered in wood chips and bark strewn all across their clothing.  
“What the hell happened to you two?” Emma said looking up and down her brother and Sheila.  
“Oh. Derek didn’t tell you we were hauling wood out there when he decided to ditch us and look for the chair he needed to replace?” Sheila said with a light tone of anger coming through, which was obvious to Derek meaning, ‘Pick a chair, we’re leaving’.  
Emma was a little thrown off and Derek took a calm stand “I found one, just like the other one, and almost as old” he smiled and tried to liven the mood looking at Frank’s smiling face where he could see most of the encounter was sailing over his head. “We’ll throw it into the back of the truck right away”.  
“I can grab it for you!” Frank said as Derek pointed to the old wooden chair resembling his own off and upside down, under one of the racks. “I’ve got this! Emma you go deal with the money up at the front” Frank said hunching over and pulling out the racks alleviating the pressure from the wood above.  
“Right this way” Emma said uncomfortably, guiding Sheila and Derek to the front counter. All three walked along the aisles making their way to the front as a tall man dressed in a midnight black jacket with a cloak falling down his sides stood before them. He crept forward with sleek tight black pants and the highest caliber of shoes walking into the entrance of the aisle blocking their path. He stood close to 7 feet tall and held a cane in his right hand with a classic mounted silver hare head and a sharp point at the base digging into the concrete which held the warehouse straight for so many years. His eyes were mostly covered by a wide-brimmed black sun-hat that no one had ever seen him take off. His mouth curled into a vicious point at either end of his cheeks, as it held the only compliment to his bleak, white, drawn out face.  
“Good evening, everyone” He said.  
“Good evening Sir” The three had said back in unison.  
“I see you have been enjoying your stay” the Black-Suited man said, more directed at Sheila and Derek than Emma.  
Then turning his gaze to Emma specifically said “You look quite beautiful today my dear, dare I say, perfect” his grin curled at the edges in an attempt of egging on Derek.  
Sheila looked up at the officer, “It has been quite enjoyable Sir, now if you would excuse us we have some unfinished business to tend to” though confident, Sheila did not dare move from her spot before being dismissed. She waited until his eyes fell from her. Derek had told her this man was not to be trifled with and in one instance, now, she knew it all too well to be true. The tall man’s gaze moved above their heads as he watched Frank waddle his way up the lane of woods and stacked furniture.  
“I must be off, lovely talking to you folk” The officer said turning away back to the front of the aisle dismissing the entire conversation with one quick step. They all stayed perfectly still and upon his pivot from sight, Sheila took a deep breathe hoping to mask it with the clicking of the cane. She inhaled and the cane had stopped clicking, as she exhaled, not Derek or Emma heard, but somehow she felt the tall man in black did.  
“Hey guys! What are you all standing around for? I’ve got the chair, were you thinking of getting something else?” Frank said confused holding the chair above his cubby frame.  
“No Frank I think we’re good. Let’s get that chair in the back of the truck okay?” Derek grinned cautiously making way for Frank to slip through. All four of them walked the rest of the length to the counter and found a pile of bills and change accounting to exactly 56.79$. Sheila, Derek and Emma stood in awe as Frank picked up the change from the counter and tossed it into the cash.  
“That’s exact change with taxes; you guys must have a real keen mind on money. Well I guess you were an auditor Derek!” Frank laughed picking up the chair again and hauling it out to the back of the truck.  
“Frank, we didn’t put that money there” Emma said still trying to figure it out with a growing sense of unease churning in her stomach.  
“Well Emma, there was no one else in the store that I saw. Even then, how would they even know what these two bought?” Frank said frankly.  
Derek and Sheila walked out of the store and got into the truck, rolling down the windows for some much needed cool air. They thanked Emma and Frank and as they pulled out hurriedly, their tailgate swung back and scraped the small blue minivan. Immediately they stopped their vehicle in the middle of the road and peered back at Emma and Frank who saw the whole thing happen.  
“Emma…” Derek curled his head out the window looking at the big dark mark running across the light blue paint.  
“Don’t even worry about it!” Emma said trying to calm the conversation.  
“I’ll come back and fix it tomorrow!” Derek shouted out his window pressing his foot firmly against the gas pedal before Sheila had a chance to get her belt on. As they left quickly shooting out of the round paved area they could hear the confused friends’ conversation from behind them. Once they could not hear their acquaintances any longer Derek and Sheila turned their heads side to side sweeping the area with their eyes taking in the lack of 400 people in town.  
“Derek…..?” Sheila stuttered worriedly.  
“I see it too” Derek faced the poor town hall accompanied by a black and white vehicle parked out front. In the window stood a tall black figure gazing back out at the small rusted truck, expectant of tomorrow’s arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be appreciated, otherwise subscribe for updates :P
> 
> Kudos :D


End file.
